Amu's Plan
by sierraphantom
Summary: Amu is finally getting back at Ikuto for teasing her. This is a small one-shot.
1. Spray Bottle

Me: I watched episode 59 of Shugo Chara!

Ikuto: Let me guess, you were excited because I was in it.

Me: YES! Anyway, Ikuto got hurt and this idea just came into my mind.

Ikuto: Am I in it?

Me: YES! But it is Amu's point of view.

Ikuto: Why not mine?

Me: Like I want anyone to know what you were thinking about!

Ikuto: Good point.

Me: I'm going to do a disclaimer this time. Your turn Yoru!

Yoru: Sierra doesn't own Shugo Chara! Nya!

Me and Yoru: On with the story!

Ikuto: You guys scare me.

---

--Amu's P.O.V--

I was getting sick of Ikuto teasing me. Along with my charas, Ran, Miki, and Suu, I thought of a way that I could get him to stop and then laughed manically. I bought something while I was out and hid it.

That night when I got home, Ikuto was standing by my bedroom door. This was going to be fun; I could test out "The Item." I tried to hide my grin as I walked passed Ikuto.

"Hey Amu" I jumped as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"What is it?" I stuttered trying to hide the item.

"I was reading your diary and on page 17 you spelled my name wrong" Ikuto smirked and I started to get mad. I can't believe he read my diary. Snatching the diary away, I turned to page 17.

"It isn't spelled wrong" I mumbled.

"That's because I corrected it" Ikuto held up my favorite pencil and I took that away from him too. "My name is spelled I – K – U – T - O not I –K – T – O" he smirked again. **(N/A: I made the same mistake the first time I typed out his name XD)**

"How much did you read?" I questioned him as I fingered the item.

"The whole thing" he answered as he leaned into my face. I grabbed the item and pointed it at his head.

"Spray, spray" I said as I squirted him in the ear with water.

"What the heck was that" he shouted, backing away. I smiled and held up my brand-new spray-spray bottle.

"Every time you try to tease me you will get sprayed by the spray-spray" I took his smirk as well.

"Are you sure about that?" Ikuto replied, jumping off of my balcony.

The next morning when I woke up, my spray-spray bottle was gone.

---

Amu: Did Ikuto take it?

Me: You will have to find out next chapter X3

Amu: THERE IS NO NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!

Me: Then yes he did –backs away- Please review before Amu tears my head off.


	2. Pepper Spray

Me: Okay I am only doing one more chapter of this after this one.

Ikuto: Why are you only letting me get hurt?

Me: WATER CAN'T HURT ANYONE!

Ikuto: People drown in water.

Me: Not in 5 milliliters of it!

Ikuto: Bugs do.

Me: SHUT UP AND DO THE DISCLAIMER AND THANK THE REVIEWERS!

Ikuto: Sierra doesn't own Shugo Chara! Or Twilight, if look at her author notes . . .

Me: I'll thank the awesome reviewers. Thanks to** yukikittycatofwisdom, Amuto 15, Ayame**** Maaka, and fukitsu-kuroneko. **A special thanks goes to** Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha** for the pepper spray idea. I wanted to us it really bad because I saw Twilight yesterday (If you saw the movie you will know what I am talking about XD).

Ikuto: Let's start the story before she goes Twilight crazy again.

Me: Edward, Bella, Jacob, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie . . .

Ikuto: Too late.

---

--Amu's P.O.V—

My spray-spray bottle was gone. I guess Ikuto took it. Before I left for school, I grabbed another spraying device and put it in my pocket. I walked out the front door and headed for the sidewalk. On my way, I fingered the lump in my pocket and wondered if I would get to use it today. It was highly likely, since he visited my room almost every night. **(A/N: Just like Edward from Twilight. "I like to watch you sleep" –Edward)** As I expected, Ikuto snuck up on me.

"Hey, no spray-spray today" Ikuto smirked. **(A/N: rhymes rock! XD)**

"No, because someone took it this morning" I glared at him.

"It was no fair that you suddenly shot water into my ear. Remember, my ears are sensitive" he started to walk next to me.

"Why are you following me?" I questioned him.

"It's fun to annoy you" he answered smugly.

"Of coarse it is" I said sarcastically. Just a little longer, until we get near the school.

"Do you have any other ideas of hurting me up your sleeve?" Ikuto asked.

"No" I replied. Well it isn't up my sleeve, it's in my pocket.

"Anyway, your diary is very descriptive. You are in love with four different boys, one in fourth grade, one in your grade, one in seventh grade, and one guy my age. Can you tell me who these people were?" he asked. Once again I was ticked off. I pulled out my pepper spray and missed his eyes. So, I shot him in his other ear with it.

"Darn I missed!" I hissed. **(A/N: Yay, more rhymes XD)**

"I am actually pretty happy you missed" Ikuto snatched the spray and got me in the ear.

"Grrrrrrrrr!" I took it and sprayed his arm. We went back and forth in a pepper spray battle until the school bell rang. I started to rush to the entrance of the school.

"Come on that was fun" he wined.

"Ugh!" I chucked the empty can at his head and he caught it. I ran through the door to my class room. "Sorry I'm late!" I apologized.

"Miss Himamori, why are you damp?" I looked down at my clothes and I was slightly wet with pepper spray. I walked to my seat and slumped down in my seat. How am I going to get back at Ikuto without it backfiring?

---

Me: Okay one chapter left.

Amu: Why does it always backfire?

Me: No more questions!!!!!!

Amu: Okay –steps back-

Me: Anyway, in the last chapter should I let Amu try to get back at Ikuto or should Ikuto try something? Please give ideas, because I need them and please review!

Amu: . . . finally she shuts up.

Me: I HEARD THAT!!!


	3. Catnip

Me: Last chapter!

Ikuto: She's hyper again.

Me: I had me some cuppy-cakes!!!!!

Amu: Sierra doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Ikuto: Or the cup-cakes, her mom made those.

Charas: They were yummy!

Me: Story Time!!!!!!!!!!!

---

--Amu's P.O.V—

After school got out, I went to the pet store and bought something special for Ikuto. I just hope it will work this time, I really want one victory against him. I want him to remember this prank for the rest of his life. My house was empty when I got home. Ami and my parents had gone to Shibuya for the weekend and there was no school tomorrow. I lay down on my bed. Next to me, I saw the empty can of pepper spray. I sat up quickly and saw Ikuto sitting on a chair, across my room and Yoru floating next to him.

"Have any other pranks for me?" Ikuto questioned me as he stood up.

"Not right now" I told him, clutching the bag behind my back.

"What's in the bag?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

"A present" I stuttered.

"Is it for me?" Ikuto asked another question. Yoru then grabbed the bag from me.

"It's catnip nya!" Yoru shouted with a huge smile on his face.

"It isn't for you Yoru" Ran started. "It's for Iku . . ." Ran's mouth was covered by Miki and Suu. Ikuto then glared at me.

"Amu, you wouldn't" Ikuto was still glaring at me.

"Maybe I would" I snatched the catnip from Yoru and opened it. I pored a little bit into my hand and put it next to Ikuto's face.

"Oh no" Yoru gasped.

"What?" Ran, Miki, and Suu shouted in unison.

"Character change" Yoru put his paw over his face.

"Muhahahaha" I laughed manically once again. Ikuto's cat-ears and tail appeared and he started to sniff my hand. I pulled out a camera and started to take pictures of this historic event, me finally getting back at Ikuto.

"Your so cruel Amu" Yoru stared in disbelief as Ikuto started to purr.

"I need to record this!" I switched the camera to video.

"Let me see!" Yoru bumped into my hand and spilled the catnip down my shirt and onto my lap. Ikuto's eyes shot up at me. I dropped the camera on the bed and backed away from Ikuto, leaving a small trail of catnip. He followed until my back hit my bed post. Catnip was all over me, I couldn't get out of this one. I slumped down to lie on my bed. Ikuto sniffed my stomach and rested his head there. He looks so cute with his cat-ears . . . did I just think that? I petted his ears and they disappeared. He had finally snapped out of it.

"Amu, why do you smell like catnip?" Ikuto was confused. I grabbed the camera and showed him video footage of the past two minutes. At the end of the video, Ikuto tried to get it from me.

"No, you can't have it; I'm showing this to the guardians and Utau" I laughed. I finally got back at him, yay!

---

Me: That is it! Amu got back at Ikuto!

Ikuto: Nope –stomps on the camera-

Amu: Hey, I'm going to destroy your violin! –Looks around- where is it?

Me: IT GOT STOLEN!!!!!!!

Ikuto: Sierra!

Me: Don't yell at me like that! Only do that to Yoru!

Yoru: Hey nya!

Amu: What happened to the violin?

Me: Please read and review!

Me and Ikuto: -runs from Amu-

Amu: Tell me! . . . I'm all alone again.


End file.
